


This is new (but please don't stop)

by Heath17_KO5



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Happy Ending, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heath17_KO5/pseuds/Heath17_KO5
Summary: "The first time she puts it on she can’t stop laughing. She bought it on a whim. Kind of as a joke. Lindsey sitting on the couch next to her egging her on after a few too many beers. She tries it on for fun. It’s not like she has anyone to use it on anyway.She looks ridiculous. It looks so strange. She can’t stop laughing. She takes it off and tucks it away in the box it came in far under her bed."a.k.a.Sonny drunkenly buys a strap-on and it has unintended consequences on her life.a.k.a.The Soran strap-on fic nobody asked for but Sonny's v muscles sure wanted me to think about.
Relationships: Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 7
Kudos: 224





	This is new (but please don't stop)

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be pwp and then it got slightly longer and kinda angsty, but, as always, there's a happy ending. I hope you enjoy. It's unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. Leave me a comment if you like it! <3

The first time she puts it on she can’t stop laughing. She bought it on a whim. Kind of as a joke. Lindsey sitting on the couch next to her egging her on after a few too many beers. She tries it on for fun. It’s not like she has anyone to use it on anyway. 

She looks ridiculous. It looks so strange. She can’t stop laughing. She takes it off and tucks it away in the box it came in far under her bed.

  
  
  


The second time she puts it on it’s over her jeans and there may have been tequila shots earlier in the evening and Lindsey had asked if she’d ever gotten the strap-on she ordered and Caitlin had insisted that show and tell was in order. It is not her best idea. It still looks ridiculous but now even more so with all her clothes on too. Did she have to go with purple? 

She’s laughing so hard she barely makes it into the living room, and when she does she flops onto her back on the couch and keeps laughing. Of course laughing makes it wiggle and shake uncontrollably and that only makes sonny laugh harder and it’s a vicious cycle that ends with her lifting her shirt to dry the tears that fall from laughing so hard. 

She doesn’t notice the hint of red on Lindsey’s cheeks. She doesn’t notice that Lindsey licks her lips as she turns away. 

She doesn’t notice that Lindsey doesn’t laugh quite as hard as the others.

  
  


She almost forgets about it. There’s still no one to use it on and she doesn’t need a dildo to get off and she travels so much anyway that it’s not like she’s gonna pack it and bring it with her just in case she gets an opportunity to use it. 

She almost forgets about it, but Lindsey doesn’t.

  
  


“Have you used it yet?” 

The question throws Sonny off. It’s so out of the blue that Sonny doesn’t even know what Lindsey might be asking about. “Have I used what yet?”

“You know,” Lindsey says, looking embarrassed, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. 

Sonny still doesn’t get it though, so she just looks at Lindsey confused until Lindsey adds, “Your...toy,” with a profane hand gesture. 

Sonny’s eyes go wide and she has to laugh. Honestly, Lindsey should know the answer. They spend so much of their free time together. It’s not like Sonny would have dated someone without her knowing. 

“With who??”

Lindsey shrugs. “I don’t know. Girls are interested in you. Maybe one of them.”

Sonny raises an eyebrow at her but can’t keep the smirk off her face. “Oh? What girls?”

Lindsey shifts uncomfortably in her seat. “I don’t know. Girls.” She gestures vaguely around and Sonny giggles. 

“No go on. Pray tell. Point these girls out to me. I could use a good orgasm.”

Lindsey makes a face and elbows Sonny in the side. “God you’re so crude sometimes!”

“Says the girl asking me about using my strap-on,” Sonny points out. 

She doesn’t get why Lindsey looks quite so annoyed. 

She doesn’t get why her cheeks have turned an even brighter shade of pink when she’s the one who brought the subject up in the first place. 

“Nevermind. Forget it,” Lindsey mutters, turning up the volume on the tv. 

Sonny shrugs it off. She has no reason not to. 

  
  


Lindsey and Russel break up and Sonny and the Australians take her out for drinks.

Sonny expects the drunkenness (it’s kind of by design after all). 

She expects the complaints and the “I should have broken up with him sooner”s. 

She does not expect the kiss by the sinks in the bathroom, desperate and needy and a little sloppy. 

She does not expect the way Lindsey’s eyes go wide when she pulls away and her, “Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!” as she backs out of the bathroom. 

She does not expect the puzzled looks that Hayley gives her when she emerges, saying that Lindsey begged Caitlin to take her home because she wasn’t feeling well. 

(She really doesn’t expect the way that there’s this sudden tension coiling in her gut and a tightness to her chest.)

(She really doesn’t expect the way that she can’t stop replaying the kiss over and over and over in her head.)

  
  


They don’t talk about it. They don’t address it at all. 

Lindsey smiles at her at practice and Sonny does a goofy dance and they go on about their lives like their lips had never met, like Sonny doesn’t know what Lindsey’s tongue tastes like in her mouth. 

They work together on the field with the same chemistry they always had and they hang out after practices just like always. 

(Except that Sonny notices that there’s almost always another teammate around now - usually Caitlin or Ellie or Hayley. They’re almost never ALONE.)

  
  


They don’t talk about it except that now Sonny notices every single time they touch, every single brush of hands, every single celebratory hug, every playful shove, every accidental ghosting of fingers as she hands something to Lindsey. 

Sonny notices every single touch and she feels it in a way that she never expected to. She feels it pool low and hot in her stomach. She feels it press tight and suffocating on her chest. She feels it tingling up her arm and through her body. 

They don’t talk about it except that sometimes Sonny can just FEEL Lindsey’s eyes on her. 

Sonny catches her staring across the room while she’s meant to be in conversation with someone else. 

Sonny catches her watching her from the other side of the field when the ball is nowhere near her. 

(Sonny catches her eyes dipping low after she’s pulled her clean shirt on after practice and she feels that look most of all.)

  
  


“How did you know?” 

It’s a stupid idea and she regrets it as soon as it’s out of her mouth, but she can’t take it back, so she waits for an answer anyway. 

Tobin looks sidelong at her for a moment, her head cocked to the side, and then she says, “How did I know what?”

This is her chance to back out. She could finish it lamely with something like “that soccer was the sport for you”. Instead, she hears her mouth say, “That Christen was worth it.”

Tobin straightens a little at that and studies her a little closer. “That she was worth what?” she presses. 

Sonny shrugs. She looks around for a way out. She looks around for words to magically appear in the air before her to help her explain what she means. She looks around because it’s easier than making eye contact with Tobin right now. 

“I dunno. Everything. The risk. The chance that it’d all explode in your faces. How did you know she was the right one to risk it all for? How did-” Sonny shrugs again, cutting herself off. 

Tobin looks at her for a long moment, a gleam in her eye that’s a little too knowing for Sonny’s comfort. 

It seems like an eternity before Tobin shrugs herself. “I didn’t.”

That is not exactly the answer that Sonny was hoping for. 

“It’s a leap of faith, Son. It’s always a leap of faith.”

  
  


“Caitlin, can you just, like, go away or something?” 

It’s not fair. Sonny knows it. It’s not fair to get annoyed at Caitlin for something that she really has no part in. It’s not fair to snap at her like that and take it out on her. 

The hurt look on her face instantly makes Sonny feel bad, the “sorry”s already falling from her mouth. 

“Look, I don’t know what’s going on with you recently, Sonnett, but figure it out because it’s got nothing to do with me,” Caitlin says before she goes away. 

Sonny nods. She mutters another “sorry” to Caitlin’s back. 

She meets Lindsey’s eyes across the locker room and she wonders how the hell she can figure it out when taking a leap of faith feels like charging off a cliff into a pit full of spikes. 

  
  


It’s so rare that they hang out just the two of them, now, that Sonny doesn’t really know how to behave anymore. 

She offers a drink like Lindsey isn’t comfortable enough in her place to get up and get her own if she’s thirsty. 

She offers snacks after she’s gotten Lindsey a drink just to have something to do, to do something that’s not sitting on the couch next to Lindsey. 

She says she has to pee when she doesn’t and she spends her time in the bathroom splashing cold water on her face. “Get it together,” she mutters to herself, plastering on what she hopes is her patented Sonny grin before she heads back out. 

She sits in the chair. 

It’s weird and awkward and the movie on TV is not nearly distracting enough. 

“Popcorn?” she asks, jumping up. 

Lindsey looks at her like she has two heads. “You just set out an entire platter of cheese and crackers.”

“Yeah, but I wasn’t thinking, obviously. We can’t watch a movie without popcorn!”

She’s halfway to the kitchen before Lindsey sighs and says, “Son?” in a voice that wavers in a way that tugs at Sonny’s heart. 

“Yeah?” Sonny asks, but she doesn’t turn around. 

“Are we ever gonna talk about it?”

Sonny wants to say, “Talk about what?” She wants to say, “There’s nothing to talk about.” She wants to say, “You were drunk. It didn’t mean anything.” She wants to say, “I thought maybe you didn’t remember it happened.” 

Instead she says, “Do we have to?” 

“Since you can’t even sit next to me anymore, I’m gonna go with probably,” Lindsey replies. 

Now she turns. She doesn’t look at her. She doesn’t make eye contact, but she turns. 

“I can,” she protests feebly. 

“I kissed you,” Lindsey says. It’s a statement of fact, and now it’s out there. It’s out there and it’s hanging in the air between them and it feels dangerous. 

Sonny doesn’t want to move closer, but she can’t stay put and if she moves further away then Lindsey will think she’s running, and she can’t run, so her legs carry her to the couch and she perches on the far arm of it and she looks at her nails. “I remember,” she replies. 

Lindsey opens her mouth to say more but Sonny beats her to it. “But you were drunk and you were mad at Russel and I was just there.” 

She’s giving Lindsey an out. She can’t decide if she wants her to take it or not. 

Lindsey looks at her long and hard and Sonny squirms under her gaze. She can feel her eyes boring into her. 

“You’re an idiot,” Lindsey huffs and gets to her feet. 

She’s almost at the door before Sonny rushes after her, grabbing her wrist and spinning her around. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Lindsey shakes her head. “You figure it out.”

“Well, you just pointed out that I’m an idiot, so…” She’s trying to be cute. She’s trying to be funny. She’s trying to break the tension. 

It doesn’t work. 

Lindsey just stares at her, and now she’s realizing just how close they are and how much more she can feel Lindsey’s gaze when she’s only a foot away staring straight in her eyes. 

Sonny feels like she can’t really breathe properly and her mouth is full of cotton and she wants to say, “Tell me, please.” She wants to say, “I’m sorry.” She wants to say, “Kiss me again.”

Instead she says nothing. 

Lindsey bites her lip and shakes her head again. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Sonny.” 

She lets her leave. 

She lets her leave and it feels like the biggest mistake she’s ever made. 

  
  


The problem is, Sonny isn’t actually an idiot. She plays the part well, but she’s not one, and Lindsey knows it. 

The problem is, Sonny knows exactly what Lindsey was implying, and she doesn’t know what to do with that information. 

Lindsey WANTED to kiss her. It wasn’t the booze, it wasn’t Russel, it was HER. 

That doesn’t mean that Sonny’s worked out everything. Does Lindsey want to kiss her again? Was it a one time thing? Was it just an experiment? Was it deeper? Does Lindsey have real, non-platonic feelings for her? Does Lindsey want more? 

Does SHE want more?

Did she already blow it?

  
  


Lindsey looks straight through her for 3 full days. She doesn’t even acknowledge her existence. None of the passes Sonny sends her way connect and she doesn’t send any in return. 

Tobin corners her in the locker room after practices. “Whatever is going on, work it out before the next game.”

She opens her mouth to protest, to say that nothing’s going on, to say that she has no idea what Tobin is talking about, but Tobin gives her a look. Tobin’s not an idiot either. 

“If you think I haven’t already had this conversation with Lindsey, you’re dumber than I give you credit for,” Tobin adds. 

Sonny’s eyes flick to where Lindsey is talking with Hayley across the locker room, then shift back to Tobin. 

“What if it can’t be fixed?” she asks, her voice cracking, barely more than a squeak. 

Tobin shakes her head. “It’s you and Lindsey. Work it out, Sonny.”

  
  


It’s up to her. She knows it’s up to her. Lindsey has made it quite clear she’s not going to come to her. 

So she’s standing outside Lindsey’s door, working up the courage to knock. 

It’s a simple thing. She just has to lift her hand and knock it against the door. That’s it. Or she could ring the bell. Another valid option. 

Instead she stands there. 

It’s only when someone clears their throat behind her that she realizes Lindsey is not, in fact home, and is, in fact, standing behind her, watching her, trying not to look vaguely amused. 

“You gonna knock? Or…?” Lindsey goads her. 

Sonny knocks, just to break the ice, looking at Lindsey the whole time because Lindsey just spoke to her for the first time in days and she hopes, maybe if she’s stupid in the RIGHT way, Lindsey will keep talking to her. 

Lindsey rolls her eyes, but it feels like victory when she snorts, too, and turns her head like she doesn’t want Sonny to see her smile. 

They both stand there, they both wait. 

“Looks like no one’s home. You should probably leave,” Lindsey advises. 

Sonny feels the words cut through her like a knife, but she ignores the feeling and leans back against the wall next to the door, crossing her arms across her chest. “I’m feeling lucky. I think I’ll wait to see if she comes home soon,” she replies. 

Lindsey rolls her eyes again and shifts the gym bag that’s slung over her shoulder. “You could be waiting a while,” she comments after a long moment. 

“Maybe,” Sonny says with a shrug. “She’s worth it, though.” 

Lindsey looks at her then, and Sonny can’t quite read her expression, but something in it gives Sonny the smallest twinkling of hope, a little glint in the eyes that indicates that maybe she’s said the right thing. 

Lindsey pushes past her and opens her door, and Sonny goes to step in behind her, but the door closes in her face with a solid *thud*. 

Sonny breathes out hard. “Okay…”

She steps back and looks at the door. She’s not sure if that was her answer or if Lindsey’s expecting her to knock now. Had she read Lindsey’s response wrong? 

She’s about to raise her hand to knock, when Lindsey opens the door again, looks at her, then swings it open wide. 

“You changed,” she says, realizing that Lindsey is wearing a different shirt than she was a minute ago. “I like that shirt,” she adds, thinking about how the pale blue of the shirt with the green surf logo on it really brings out Lindsey’s eyes. 

Lindsey shrugs noncommittally and stands back to let Sonny in. “Did you come by to comment on my wardrobe, or was there another reason?” 

“Just the wardrobe thing. Thought maybe we could go through each item one at a time and critique it,” she replies without missing a beat. 

Lindsey looks away and shakes her head, but Sonny sees the hint of a smile on her face, and it bolsters her confidence. 

“Like maybe you could do a fashion show and we could pick out your best outfits. What makes your eyes pop. What makes your legs look bangin’. What makes you look like the tastiest snack.” 

She realizes too late that her words got away from her a little, but they’re out now and she can’t take them back. 

Lindsey’s looking at her hard, like she’s not quite sure how to react. Her eyebrows are raised and her jaw is set and Sonny can’t tell if she’s more annoyed or surprised. 

“Stuff like that,” she adds weakly. 

“Tastiest snack?” Lindsey echoes. 

Sonny swallows hard. The moment that had been hopeful and light before now felt thick and loaded. “Well, I mean…” Sonny gestures vaguely at Lindsey as if that should clear everything up, fully aware of the heat crawling up her neck and across her cheeks. 

Lindsey raises an eyebrow at her. “You think I’m a snack.”

“Pretty sure I’ve said that before. Or things like it,” Sonny replies, her voice cracking in a way she wishes it wouldn’t. It’s not a lie. She’s sure she’s made comments to this effect on instagram posts. Except she didn’t mean it then like she means it now. 

“And you like my legs,” Lindsey adds. 

“Well,” Sonny gestures again, “I mean, I have eyes. And they can see. So yeah, my seeing eyes might have noticed a certain athletic attractiveness to your legs.”

“Your seeing eyes,” Lindsey says, doing her best to stifle a smile. 

Sonny wishes she were better with words. “Are you just going to parrot back things I say at me?”

“Depends how many stupid things you say,” Lindsey replies. 

“So, yes, then,” Sonny concludes. 

Lindsey sighs and moves further into her apartment, slumping down into a chair. “Are you here because you’re ready to talk about it?” she asks, not bothering to turn and look to where Sonny is still standing awkwardly near the front door. 

She’s not. She’s not ready. She’s not sure she ever will be, though, so maybe now is as good a time as any. “You kissed me,” she says, moving into Lindsey’s living room and taking a seat on the couch, perched anxiously near the edge. 

“Yep,” Lindsey agrees. 

“Because you wanted to,” Sonny adds. 

Lindsey’s eyes meet hers and she swallows hard before she nods slowly. 

Just like that there’s a tension between them, so sharp that Sonny thinks it could probably cut. It scares her, but there are important things on the line here. 

“Because you...like me?” Sonny hazards. 

Lindsey lets out a small bark of laughter and rolls her eyes. “God knows why.”

“Hey! I am also a very tasty snack, I’ll have you know. And some people have been known to call me funny. And a good dancer. And apparently some people think I’m pretty good at soccer or something.” 

Lindsey snorts in amusement. 

It’s only then that Sonny’s brain catches up with her ears. Lindsey hadn’t denied it. She hadn’t exactly said “yes” but she’d heavily implied it. Lindsey likes her. It makes her next words catch in her throat. She clears it awkwardly, then croaks, “You like me.”

“Now you’re parroting yourself,” Lindsey points out, but her cheeks are flushing an attractive shade of pink, and she’s stopped making direct eye contact. 

“You kissed me because you like me and when you kissed me I felt things I didn’t expect to and then I realized that-” Sonny cuts herself off before she can finish her thought process aloud, but she can already feel the blush building in her own cheeks. “Oh,” she finishes quietly. 

“You realized that…?” Lindsey prompts, her eyes meeting Sonny’s once again, an earnestness in her gaze as she leans forward. 

Sonny wouldn’t really peg herself as shy. She’s not exactly a coward either. She’s had to be brave over and over in her professional life. She’s also not exactly great at emotions. Right now, two of those things are more helpful than the third. 

She stands up and holds out a hand to Lindsey. 

Lindsey looks up at her skeptically, and Sonny feels her nerve waiver. She keeps her hand out, though, and says, “Just take it.” 

Lindsey does, and Sonny feels the contact tingle through her whole body as Lindsey’s warm hand slides into hers. Sonny gives a little pull and Lindsey stands in front of her. 

She hasn’t thought this through. Then again, she rarely thinks things through all the way that aren’t related to soccer, and even then not always. She’s painfully aware of the seconds ticking, each one passing making it more and more awkward that she’s standing in Lindsey’s living room holding her hand and not doing anything. 

“Okay,” she mutters, more to herself than anything else, and then she surges forward, pressing her lips to Lindsey’s. 

It’s a little quick and a lot awkward, their still interlocked hands caught almost painfully between them, and Sonny drops Lindsey’s hand as she pulls back as a result. “I- That was supposed to be better,” she mumbles. 

Lindsey nods. “Yeah.”

Sonny can feel her blush getting worse, and she’s not sure quite how long she’ll be able to resist the urge to run and hide her face, but then Lindsey says, “Maybe we should try again.”

This kiss is better. It’s a lot better, actually. 

Lindsey’s hand is soft where it cups her face and Lindsey’s lips are faintly sweet and they slot against hers so perfectly that she’s not sure how she screwed up the last one quite so badly. Except that doesn’t matter now. Because now, Lindsey’s hair is silky as Sonny slides her fingers through it, and Lindsey’s tongue is demanding when it swipes into her mouth, and heat and tension is coiling low in Sonny’s gut and it feels like electricity is tingling throughout her body. 

Now Lindsey’s hand finds her hip and her fingers dig in a little harshly, but it feels good anyway. Now Sonny’s hand presses on the curve of Lindsey’s spine pushing their bodies closer together. Now Lindsey’s letting out a small moan that shoots straight to Sonny’s core as she bites at Lindsey’s lip. 

They break apart breathless. 

“I like you, too,” Sonny pants lamely. 

Lindsey lets out a laugh. “Yeah. I picked up on that.”

“Good thing you’re smart. Pretty sure there’s only room for one idiot in this relationship,” Sonny jokes. 

“Relationship?” Lindsey asks, raising an eyebrow at her. 

“I mean, well, I guess- We don’t - I mean obviously if you don’t want - And like we’ve only kissed so making things official - And with our teammates it could be weird, and -”

Lindsey kisses her again, and she’s pretty sure it’s just to shut her up, but she’s not about to complain. 

“Maybe we should try a date first,” Lindsey suggests when she pulls apart. 

Sonny nods. “Yeah. A date. I’d like that.” She kisses Lindsey again, just because she can. 

  
  


It shouldn’t be awkward. They’ve hung out a hundred different times just the two of them. They’ve kissed (on a few occasions now). They’ve stated their attraction to each other. 

Still, somehow, this official date is full of uncomfortable silences and strange lulls in conversation. 

“This is stupid,” Lindsey finally declares, and Sonny has to agree. “We know how to talk to each other,” Lindsey continues. 

Sonny nods. “That is an excellent theory.”

“This shouldn’t feel like a first date. I mean, we’ve known each other for years. Maybe we should stop trying to make it a first date.,” Lindsey suggests. 

Sonny frowns. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean we’re trying to make small talk like we’re just getting to know each other, but we already know each other, Sonny. I  _ know _ you. I don’t need to ask you what it was like for you growing up because I’ve heard not only your version, but Emma’s too. I don’t have to ask about your parents because they hug me after games like I’m already family. I’m not wondering about your dating history because I’ve witnessed some of it. I know your friends. They’re my friends. I know how you like your coffee and that if you think Dawn won’t find out you’ll always make room for dessert. I know your favorite order at Waffle House and I know that you snore a little when you sleep on your back. I know that you’re secretly proud of your artistic ability, but you mostly use it to joke around. I know the moment that you’re proudest of in your career. I know what you consider your lowest moment, too. I  _ know _ you and I’m sitting here pretending like I don’t.”

Sonny swallows hard, digesting Lindsey’s words. She’s right, but Sonny hadn’t thought about it like that. Lindsey knows her better than most people do, to be honest. The thought makes her a little emotional, but she swallows it down, thinking instead about all the ways that she knows Lindsey, too. She knows the thing her brother does that bugs her the most. She knows her favorite dish that Lindsey’s mom makes. She knows her favorite restaurants in both Portland and Denver. She knows the names of all of Lindsey’s best friends from Elementary school (and even has the numbers for a few in her phone). She knows Lindsey’s biggest challenges and her greatest triumphs. She knows her top ten players in every league. She knows her favorite flavor of kombucha. “You’re right,” she says. “You’re completely right.” 

Lindsey grins at her sheepishly. “So how about we stop acting like we’re on a first date?”

“Does that mean I’m allowed to tease you about the way you tripped over your boots at practice today?” Sonny asks with a sly smile. 

“I only tripped over my boots because I was too busy looking at you applying sunscreen,” Lindsey admits sheepishly, a blush coloring her cheeks. 

Sonny’s eyes go wide. “Wait, really?”

Lindsey shrugs. “You’re kinda hot.”

“Only kinda, huh?” Sonny says. 

“Are you really fishing for a bigger compliment?” Lindsey shoots back. 

“Maybe. I mean ‘kinda’ hot. Tobin is ‘kinda’ hot.”

“Tobin is a snack and you know it,” Lindsey counters with a laugh.

“True. We are a team full of snacks.”

“That should be our slogan. Portland Thorns: We’re All Snacks!” 

“We should pitch it to Mark,” Sonny laughs. And just like that it’s okay. Just like that the awkwardness is gone. Just like that Sonny is on a date with her best friend and it’s going great. 

  
  


Sonny isn’t a sleep with a girl on a first date kind of girl. She’s not. 

But this wasn’t really a first date, and Lindsey’s mouth is needy and hot and her hands are just...EVERYWHERE. 

Sonny’s whole body is buzzing and they haven’t even made it much past the door to her apartment. 

“Fuck!” Sonny gasps as Lindsey’s fingers rub past her nipple, through her bra, already having crept up under her shirt. 

“Sorry,” Lindsey pants, pulling her hands back. “I just...Fuck! I’ve been thinking about this. Like-” Lindsey swallows hard and leans back against the wall, her cheeks flushed attractively, her chest heaving distractingly. 

“You’ve thought about this?” The knowledge shoots straight to Sonny’s core, and she’s getting wet just thinking about Lindsey thinking about it. 

Lindsey bites her lip, like she’s not sure she really wants to answer the question, but then she nods. “So much.” 

Oh. 

Sonny surges forward and kisses her again. It starts out needy, but she slows it down, taking control, letting her hands rove slowly over Lindsey’s top, tracing down her sides, sliding over her ass. 

She bites at Lindsey’s lip, just a little, and Lindsey moans into her mouth. She feels it everywhere. She wants her everywhere. 

“Ever since…” Lindsey gasps as Sonny moves her lips to Lindsey’s jaw,“...you got…” Sonny licks at her pulse point and grazes her teeth against Lindsey’s throat, “...that stupid…” Sonny trails her fingers up under Lindsey’s shirt as she sucks at her throat just above her collarbone and Lindsey cuts herself off, in a distracted groan of, “Fuck, Em.”

Sonny likes it. She likes the new nickname falling from Lindsey’s lips. She likes the heat that rushes through her at it. It’s almost enough to distract her from what Lindsey had been saying. She soothes the skin with her tongue and kisses her way back up to Lindsey’s ear, letting her fingers brush higher across tensing abs, grazing along the bottom of Lindsey’s bra. “Since I got what, Linds?” she breathes against Lindsey’s ear, flicking her tongue against her earlobe. 

“Hmm?” Lindsey asks, clearly distracted as Sonny’s fingers dip under her bra, just barely brushing the underside of her boob. 

“You were saying,” Sonny reminds her, dipping her fingers under the bra again, a little further this time, “that it’s ever since I got my stupid…” Lindsey shivers as Sonny grazes the tip of her finger over Lindsey’s nipple. 

“Strap-on!” Lindsey blurts when Sonny does it again, a little harder this time. “Your stupid strap-on.”

It surprises her so much that she pulls back, breaks the kiss, gives them both a little space to breathe. 

“What?” 

Lindsey blushes a darker shade of red and averts her eyes shyly. She bites her lip and turns her head to the side, and she looks so fucking ravishing that Sonny almost decides she doesn’t care what Lindsey means. She’s normally so strong and sure of herself, plunging headlong into the tackle, going for the difficult header challenge, that Sonny’s not sure anyone’s ever really gotten to see her look so...vulnerable. 

It makes Sonny feel a little bit soft and a little bit powerful, knowing that she’s the cause of it. She moves in again, not to kiss, but to gently stroke the stray strands of Lindsey’s hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear. “What?” she repeats, her voice softer. 

Lindsey’s still blushing profusely and she still won’t meet Sonny’s gaze as she says, “That stupid strap-on. When I got you to order it, it was a joke, and then I saw you in it and...I mean I’ve seen your abs. I’ve seen the v. I’ve- It just- I wasn’t expecting to- And then it was here, and then it was all I could think about…” Lindsey trails off and bites her lip again. 

And,  _ oh. _ That’s...That’s a very new thought. The idea that Lindsey might want- That she could- That they’d- 

“Oh.”

“Sorry. We don’t have to. I mean obviously right now we’re- It’s our first date, and I don’t expect. I don’t even know- I mean I’ve never with...that. And I mean we don’t even have to have any sex. I don’t...It’s not like I thought we’d end up in bed together tonight. I-”

Sonny kisses her. “Breathe,” she advises against her lips. 

Lindsey kisses her back, a little forceful, a little dirty. It’s enough, combined with the thoughts now swirling in Sonny’s head, to make her a little weak in the knees. She leans a little harder against Lindsey, her leg slotting between Lindsey’s and Lindsey lets out a moan. “Then again, if we do too much more of this,” she gasps, letting the suggestion trail off. 

Sonny backs off again and looks at Lindsey. “I thought this basically wasn’t a first date,” she challenges, feeling a blush of her own creeping up her cheeks. 

“It is and it’s not. It’s...I mean we know a lot about each other personally, but we don’t know anything about…” Sonny watches as Lindsey swallows hard, she traces the swallow down Lindsey’s throat, she lets her eyes dip to where her breasts are hinted at in her v-neck top. “We don’t know anything about what we like, um, sexually.”

“Apparently you like strap-ons,” Sonny replies, and instantly regrets it when Lindsey shifts uncomfortably and blushes an even deeper shade of red. 

“I mean, I don’t know. I like the idea of it...and you...and-”

“Not tonight,” Sonny cuts her off. Her body is already protesting her decision, but her mind knows it’s the right one. “You’re right. It’s a first date for...this.” Sonny gestures between them. “And I think maybe...maybe we’re both a little nervous?”

Lindsey nods. 

“And I don’t- I don’t want to rush this. I don’t want to rush you. I don’t want to rush  _ us _ . I just...How about anything up to sex goes, but we save that, whatever form it takes, until another night.”

“You’re setting rules?” Lindsey asks, raising an eyebrow at her. There’s a hint of teasing in her voice, but Sonny can see the way her shoulders aren’t quite as tense and her hands aren’t clenched anymore, and she knows she’s doing the right thing. 

“Just one, really. Just for tonight.”

Lindsey nods. “Okay. No sex tonight.”

“Okay,” Sonny agrees. 

They stand there awkwardly for a moment, and then Sonny says, “So...Do you wanna watch a movie and make out?”

“Hell yes!” Lindsey replies, heading to the couch and flopping down in relief. 

Sonny follows her and settles in close, grabbing the remote off the coffee table. 

They’re a few minutes into some Christmas-themed rom-com, when Sonny says, “Feel free to share those strap-on fantasies, though.”

Lindsey swats at her arm and hides her blush behind a kiss. 

Sonny was only half kidding. 

  
  


The third time Sonny puts it on, there’s suddenly nothing really that funny about it. Not with the way that Lindsey’s eyes are wide and and her pupils are dilated. Not with the way there’s already a thin sheen of sweat worked up on her body and the air already smells like sex. Not with the way she can feel the pressure of it against her clit and she can feel her own wetness on the tops of her thighs. 

(Not when the memory of Lindsey’s fingers inside her is so very fresh and the waves of her orgasm have left her body a little shaky and a little sensitive.)

There’s a hunger in Lindsey’s gaze, like she can’t wait to reach out and touch. It gives Sonny a boost of confidence.

She threads her fingers through Lindsey’s hair as she climbs back onto the bed and straddles her. It feels weird to have the dildo between them at first, the pressure unfamiliar against her already sensitive clit, the tip of it bumping into Lindsey’s stomach. As Sonny kisses Lindsey, the strangeness subsides, and heat takes over. She places one hand on Lindsey’s shoulder guiding her to lay down. She slides down Lindsey’s body, taking in the sight of her again, placing wet kisses across her breasts, down her abs - lingering briefly on a spattering of freckles she finds there. She licks and kisses along her hipbone, on the tops of her thighs. 

She settles between her legs, pressing gently on Lindsey’s knees so that she opens her legs wider. She can feel Lindsey shudder around her and she looks up to see Lindsey’s eyes, darker than she’s ever seen them, watching her intensely. Sonny licks her lips and raises an eyebrow in a silent question. 

Lindsey nods eagerly and Sonny wastes no more time. She licks up and through Lindsey, grinning at the low moan that emanates from her throat as a result and the dull *thud* of her head falling back against the pillows. She does it again, relishing at the wetness she finds there, loving the taste on her tongue. She changes tactics after a few strokes of her tongue, repositioning slightly so that she can better lavish some attention on Lindsey’s clit. She circles it teasingly and smirks when Lindsey bucks her hips off the bed, trying to get Sonny where she wants her. Sonny kisses her thigh instead, notes the way the inside of it already glistens with how wet Lindsey. 

She kisses her other thigh, chuckling against the skin there when Lindsey squirms and lets out a little whimper. 

“Sonny, please, I want you.”

“Fuck.” It’s barely above a whisper, a word ghosted against sensitive skin. Heat floods through her at the need in Lindsey’s voice, at just what the words are conveying. She places a chaste kiss of Lindsey’s clit and then flicks her tongue across it and Lindsey’s whole back arches off the bed in response. 

Sonny braces her hands against Lindsey’s hips, helping keep her grounded as she sucks Lindsey’s clit into her mouth. 

“Fuck, babe!” Lindsey gasps, and  _ that _ -

That’s new, too. She’s not sure if Lindsey even realizes she’s said it, but it shoots straight through Sonny. 

She works up a rhythm, alternating strong strokes through Lindsey’s folds with teasing licks across her clit, not enough to get her to the edge, but enough to work her up until she’s dripping and begging, a string of curses falling from her lips. 

“Fuck, babe, I need you-”

There it is again and the use of the word makes Sonny smile against Lindsey’s hip, but then Lindsey’s gasping, “Inside! I need you inside me!” and Sonny’s eyes go wide. 

She leaves a few lingering kisses beneath Lindsey’s belly button as she gathers her nerve, then she gets to her knees between Lindsey’s legs, trailing her hands up her thighs until she’s spread even wider before her, glistening wet, open and ready and  _ needy _ for her. 

The sight makes Sonny’s mouth go dry and she licks her lips, tasting Lindsey there. 

“Fuck, you’re so gorgeous,” Sonny sighs, and Lindsey, her hair splayed out around her head, blue-green eyes dark and lustful, strong body on full display, turns her head shyly to the side. “Hey,” Sonny says, tapping her on the hip until she makes eye contact again. “I mean it.”

Lindsey nods, but there’s a blush on her cheeks and it only serves to make her even more beautiful. 

“Sonny, please,” Lindsey whines, looking down between them, and Sonny remembers the task at hand. 

Lindsey’s definitely wet, but Sonny wants to make sure that everything feels good and nothing hurts, so she reaches for the lube on her bedside table, almost toppling over Lindsey in the process. 

Lindsey giggles and it’s enough to break the tension of the moment as Sonny smiles and opens the lube, applying it liberally. Lindsey puts it back on the table for her and then looks up at her expectantly, biting her lower lip, eyes flicking between Sonny’s face and the dildo between them. 

Sonny takes hold of the shaft and brushes the head teasingly against Lindsey’s opening. Lindsey shivers, and Sonny feels a little bolder for it. She does it again, guiding just the tip in then pulling it out again. 

“Fucking- Sonny just-”

Her words die in a strangled moan as Sonny guides the tip through her once again then taps it against her clit. 

“Em…” It’s more of a whine than a moan and it tugs on Sonny’s heartstrings. She leans down and presses a tender kiss to Lindsey’s lips, then positions herself at her opening, and starts to guide the dildo in. 

The angle is a little awkward, and the look on Lindsey’s face suggests that it’s maybe not the most comfortable feeling in the world, and so she stops before she’s very far in at all and pulls out again. “Hang on,” she mumbles, feeling her cheeks flush. This isn’t how it was supposed to go. It was supposed to be all sexy, all good. 

“My hips need to be...up, I think, maybe,” Lindsey says. 

Sonny nods and grabs an extra pillow from her headboard. She helps Lindsey lift her hips and slides the pillow under her and now-

Oh. Well- That’s a view. 

She lines herself up again, and presses forward slowly, watching as the glittery purple dildo disappears inside of Lindsey inch by inch, stretching her out, gliding in. 

She can’t help the moan that escapes her lips at the sight. Suddenly purple doesn’t seem like such a silly color because she’s never seen anything sexier in her life than her dildo sinking deep into Lindsey. 

“Okay?” she asks. 

Lindsey nods, her hips shifting slightly on the pillow. 

Emily runs her hands soothingly up over Lindsey’s thighs before gripping her hips. She pushes in a little further, almost completely buried now. “Sure?” she asks. 

Lindsey bites her lower lip and nods again. “Yeah. It feels- God, you feel so good inside me, Em. So fucking-”

Sonny pushes in the rest of the way, buried to the hilt now, and takes a moment to appreciate the way that Lindsey’s mouth has fallen open and her hips are canting up a bit already eager for more, and her hands are grasping blindly at the sheets. 

“Yeah?” Sonny asks, her voice coming out a little cocky as she experimentally pulls back, just a little, and thrusts in. 

Lindsey whimpers and nods. 

“Is this what you wanted?” she thrusts again, pulling back further this time. 

Lindsey doesn’t respond, so Sonny does it again. 

“Is this what you’d imagine?”

Lindsey moans as Sonny pulls out almost all the way then thrusts back in slowly. 

“Harder,” she replies, voice a strained whisper. 

She doesn’t need more convincing. She works up a rhythm, a little awkwardly at first, shifting to get a better position, to take the strain off her right hip a bit, but then she finds it. There’s the steady slap of their bodies meeting, a constant stream of moans and breathless “Fuck! Yeah! Just like that! Don’t stop, Em! Fuck! Feels so good!”. There’s the way that Lindsey’s skin glistens with sweat and flushes pink with the exertion of being fucked so thoroughly. There’s the way that Lindsey brings up her hips to meet every thrust. There’s the way the friction against her own clit is almost overwhelming, almost enough to make her lose focus.

She changes position again, gripping Lindsey’s hips a little firmer, lifting them a bit, and  _ that _ apparently is a good thing.

Lindsey’s words turn into whimpers and nondescript moans, and Sonny wants more. She needs to feel closer to Lindsey. 

She braces one hand on the mattress and leans down, peppering sloppy kisses across her chest, her shoulder, her jaw, kissing any skin she can reach without too much focus. 

It’s more for her, now, too, this angle causing the base of the shaft to rub against her more fully. She’s going to come too. She’s not even the one being fucked and she’s going to come. 

(Then again, with how wrecked Lindsey looks when Sonny pulls back just for a moment, just far enough to see her, she doesn’t know how she wouldn’t have come anyway, just from that sight alone.)

“Good?” she asks, though she knows the answer. 

Lindsey’s fingers are gripping at her shoulders, her nails digging in almost painfully. Her head is thrown back, and her hips are rocking up to meet each thrust frantically now. She’s close, and Sonny doesn’t need Lindsey to tell her that, but she wants her to anyway. 

“So good,” Lindsey gasps, when Sonny tickles her side with her free hand. 

Sonny picks up her pace a bit, trying to find the focus in the midst of her own pleasure to amp it up for Lindsey. She fingers find Lindsey’s breast and she rolls Lindsey’s nipple between her thumb and her finger, just a little harshly. 

“Baby,” Lindsey groans, and Emily feels it vibrate through her whole body. 

“Fuck,” she gasps in reply against Lindsey’s throat. “Fuck, Linds, I’m-”

But it doesn’t matter that she’s falling over the edge because she feels Lindsey falling right with her, legs quivering, entire body shaking, a long, drawn out moan falling from her lips. 

Sonny all but collapses on her, her thrusts slightly erratic and slower now, panting into Lindsey’s skin. Her arms feel shaky and her legs feel weak and Lindsey is still shaking a little beneath her. 

It feels like so much and yet just perfect, too, as Lindsey wraps her arms around her, holding her close, pressing kisses into her head, and Sonny stills inside her. It’s a moment just for them, wrapped up in each other, breathing each other in, coming down together. 

Sonny closes her eyes and just relishes the feeling of skin on skin, the scent of sweat and sex and  _ them _ , the deep steadying breaths and the rise and fall of Lindsey’s chest. She gathers herself and pushes up, off of Lindsey, far enough to pull the dildo out, careful not to go too fast. A shudder runs through Lindsey’s body as she does so and it makes Sonny grin.

She takes off the strap and tosses it to the side of the bed. She’s spent for now. 

She curls up with Lindsey, hands gently caressing over Lindsey’s stomach, across the tops of her thighs, fingers tentatively stroking just the outside of her slick lips, radiating heat between her legs. “Okay?” she asks. 

Lindsey nods. “Very okay. That was-” Lindsey lets out a long breath. “That was amazing.”

“As good as you imagined?” Sonny asks, feeling a sudden hint of shyness. 

Lindsey nods again. “Better.” She kisses Sonny’s head and snuggles into her, and Sonny looks up into her face and freezes when she sees the way that her nose is scrunched up. 

“But?” Sonny prompts, anxiety curling, unwelcome in her gut. 

“But now I really have to pee,” Lindsey admits with a laugh, and Sonny giggles, rolling off of her. 

“Go pee,” she shoos her, feeling a little surge of satisfaction when Lindsey is shaky on her legs as she stands. She had done that. She had made the Great Horan weak in the knees. She had made her come so hard that she had trouble supporting her own weight. 

She could get used to that, she decides. 

  
  


The fourth time she puts it on without any hesitation. She knows the effect it has on Lindsey now. Lindsey, her girlfriend. Lindsey with her gorgeous eyes and her sweet lips and the attractive flush on her cheeks. Lindsey who swears as she comes and who likes to sink her teeth into Sonny’s shoulder during sex. Lindsey who calls her Dasani in front of the team but moans “Em” and “babe” in the privacy of their bedroom. 

Lindsey who is on the bed watching her with lustful eyes. 

“Roll over. Onto all fours,” Sonny instructs her with a smirk. “I want to try a different position.”

Lindsey lets out a little whimper and she bites her lip, but complies. 

As Sonny lines herself up, she takes a moment to reflect that this drunken dare of a purchase might just be the best thing that’s ever happened to her. 


End file.
